blobclashfandomcom-20200214-history
BlobClash Wiki
'What Blobclash Wiki is about:' Blobclash is a wiki primarily containing content such as the Gay Julian franchise, Minecraft servers, Fanfictions, Fan-made content, user created content, and much more! Continue exploring by clicking random page! Some content may be offensive, but do not take it seriously as it is just for comedy. If you are not an administrator and you tamper with pages that for some reason aren't protected, you will be banned instantly and forever. This wiki is only for browsing. Youtube channels based on content seen on this wiki: Gay Julian Official Youtube Channel BlobClash Stories ScaryOldMan Official Youtube Channel Gay Julian Chronicles Series: Mini Me's Footage: Mini Me, the Straight-Soldier finds out where Julian is, and tracks him down with a tracking device, records his best moments, such as kissing, cheating and admitting things then posting them online without him knowing. (18+ naked scenes may occur) Joey Graceffa's Clues: We all know that the famous gay-model Julianos Michael Jones is Joey Graceffa, don't we? Well, these clues are posted online and makes it easier to research if he is cheating on Billa, is Joey Graceffa, etc. Gay Julian Series 1+: The official series of Gay Julian, Series one is completed, with the main storyline being: Julian and Bill go to London for a holiday, while on their big disturbances while travelling there, Christopher and Andy the famous Straight-Lords inturrupt, the Straights start the Second Gay War. (18+ sex scenes may occur) Gay Flashes: Gay Flashes(News Flashes) are quick news flashes on the Gay Julian Franchise, giving you the latest news on Julian Jones and the crew 'Did you know?' *'The Gay Julian theme tune sped up is the Gay Dust sound?' *'That Julian Jones has shagged 5 of 8 of the Gay Club members?' *'That Julian Jones is suspicious of cheating on Billa Jones?' *'That Sebastian Gatewell is a colossal show-off?' *'That a few weeks ago, Sebastian Gatewell took pictures of Julian and Syed kissing, and cudding/sleeping in bed together, and leaked it over the internet, luckily, without Billa seeing?' *'Julian and Sebastian used to hate eachother, and start fights when they saw eachother, but forgave eachother by working together and learning what true friendship is, soon before Series One of the Gay Julian Franchise started?' *'When Julian and Bill became boyfriends, they kept their relationship private, until it leaked, and everyone knew about them.' *'That Ianto Jones' has the last name "Jones" because he is Julian's dad?' *'That Julian had released a music video on June 1st/2nd, wearing his second Gay War outfit?' *'That Billa recently broke up with "Ingrid"? He used Ingrid to hide that he was Billa! They recently broke up, and people are wondering if Luke Conard is Billa!' *'In Julian's music video, "ANNA SUN!", instead of the song singing "We're gonna rattle this ghost town", a gay-a-tized version is "We're gonna shag this gay town"' *'That Julian Jones reached 1,000,000 subscribers on Youtube at 1:25 am, 5th June 2013?' *'That Gay Julian Series 2 is announced?' *'That Gaycubed has a phobia of Straights?' *'That Julian can't resist shagging and making out with a Gay Lord?' *'That Gay Jack has the title "Gay" because he is immortal much like "Gay" Julian?' *'That Jack and David used to be good friends, until David joined the Straight Gang, and they fell out, causing Jack to join the Gay Gang?' *'That Sebsastian Gatewell mostly always has his shirt off?' *'That Syed got together with Bill, and Julian was nemesis to Syed.' *'That Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones shagged and Jack was pregnant with Julian Jones, which explains why Julian's last name is Jones? In Gay Flash 3, Jack says he's never going to be pregnant again.' *'Gay Julian's name came from "King Julian" from Madagascar, and his voice first came from King Julian, too.' 'Thoughts on how the whole Gay Julian franchise will end:' *'Christopher and Andy die/Julian dies' *'Julian finally finds out about The One, and meets Scary Old Man' *'Christopher has a baby and discontinues/stops the Straight Gang' *'Julian has a baby and discontinues/stops the Gay Gang' *'Christopher and Andy die' *'The Gays and Straights fight until they die of old age or other causes.' *'Julian is Scary Old Man' *'The Gay and Straight Gang have a truce.' '' The Gay Julian Franchise:'' ''' '' ''The Gay Gang:'' '' '' ''The Straight Gang:'' '' Vehicles:'' '' Julian Jones Billa Jones Sebastian Gatewell Christopher Tottington Andy Wallace Mick Profio Gayamatic Shagamatic Victoria Syed Churchill Jack Harkness Ianto Jones Troy Crompton David Flints Franco Frances Tottercopter Shag Boat Gaycopter Dick Mccool Samuel Kissinger Will Keyes Barry Hanks Straight Boat Christian GPSB '' ''Gay Soldiers:'' ' '' ' Straight Soldiers: '' Buildings: ' Gayathon Shagaholic Archie the Inventor Mini-Me Livia Giuggioli Dennis Hurshman Mal's Shepherds Pie Dominic's Steak and Grill The Juliard Big Luigi's Spaghetti and Meatball Chicago Gay Club Italy Gay Club Italy Gay Club France Gay Club ' Other Gays:'' ' '' Other: Ian Cardy Bert Ransom Rory Lovejoy Torchwood Sex Gas Series 1, Gay Julian Bobby Spink Billy Maller Trevor Burton the movie Mini Me's Footage Gay Julian Chronicles Series 2, Russell Mittens Ben Archer Matthew Fisher Gay Julian the movie The Gay War(s) Billa Sun Gay Gang Sylvester Westfall Gaycubed Leesa Bongmen Who Play The Characters In The GJ Franchise? Category:Browse Category:Gay Julian Category:Billa Jones Category:"Captain" Jack Harkness